


Shelter from the Storm

by ShadoKat771



Series: Old Friends, New Love [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Storms, The cat's back, taking shelter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/pseuds/ShadoKat771
Summary: As a major storm bears down on Southern California, Mac shelters a welcome visitor





	Shelter from the Storm

  
  
  


“I'm back!” Bozer called out as he closed the front door to the house he and Angus “Mac” MacGyver shared. Shifting the grocery bags slightly, he pushed the door closed. “The rain's just started to pick up”.

“Good”, MacGyver replied, walking into the kitchen and washing his hands. “The generator is good to go in case we lose power”. He eyed the bags Bozer put on the counter. “We've got plenty of non-perishable food. What have you got there?”

“Well”, Bozer replied, “I noticed we were getting low on cheese crackers, so I got both kinds, the little squares and the ones shaped like goldfish. And I got some cheese so I can make my mac and cheese for dinner tonight.  _ Then  _ I remembered we were out of Oreos”. He rolled his eyes “and I  _ know _ how you get when you're in the middle of thinking and you're out of Oreos”.

MacGyver chuckled sheepishly and nodded. “That's true”, he said as he dried off his hands. He looked around the kitchen and  then out the window. He adjusted the dial on the radio on windowsill next to the counter until a radio station came in clearer.

“.... _ worst storm in 10 years. The leading edge is now hitting parts of Los Angeles and Santa Barbara counties. Mandatory evacuations are in place for areas of Santa Barbara county burn areas for debris or mudflows _ ....”

The two men looked at each other. “Kaitlyn”, MacGyver said, and began to look for his phone. He reached for his jeans pocket—and his phone wasn't there. He began to search for it, becoming more frantic as he looked.

“Where did you leave it?” Bozer asked, following him around the house.

“That's just it”, MacGyver replied, gesturing helplessly, “I don't--”

He was interrupted by the sound of music coming from the living room.

“ _ Modern Major-General _ ?” Bozer asked, from  _ Pirates of Penzance _ ?” MacGyver raced in that direction and picked up his phone from a side table. 

“Kaitlyn got ahold of my phone last week and put a bunch of ringtones on it”, MacGyver said as explanation. “Part of her ongoing prank war with Jack” He pressed the answer button on his phone. “Kait”, he said, unable to keep the relief out of his voice. “I've never been so glad somebody messed with my phone as right now”.

“Mac”, the woman's voice on the phone was calm, but tense. “We're ok for now. They cancelled classes this morning, so I was home when the evac order came. I've got Angus in his carrier and about to head out the door. When we get--”

“Come here”, MacGyver interrupted.

She paused. “You sure?” She asked.

“Very sure”, he replied, glancing at Bozer . “We've got plenty of room and supplies”

“And _ you'd  _ feel a lot better”, Bozer muttered beside him.

“Alright”, Kaitlyn said. He heard as she went outside in the rain and got into her car. “Angus is strapped into the co-pilot's seat”, she continued, “so I need to hang up and get going. We'll be there”, she paused, “when we get there”.

“Drive safe”, MacGyver put all the warmth and concern his voice that he could into those two words.

 

Two hours had passed, and MacGyver was running out of things to keep his mind and hands occupied. He had a good fire going in the fireplace and a small blanket bunched up on the hearth, all the possible things that could go wrong during the storm had been gone over and planned for, and now he was just listening to the wind and rain outside and staring into the fire. He looked up when Bozer came into the room and set down a box on the coffee table in front of them and began to take out small blocks of wood and setting them up.

“I talked to Leanna”, he said as he worked. “She and Riley are at that conference in Denver, so they’re safe. Matty is at Phoenix in case anything goes wrong, and Jack is, in his words, ‘hunkered down for the duration’ “. He looked at MacGyver. “Mac”, he continued, “Kaitlyn's going to be fine. She'd call us if something was wrong”.

“I know, Boze ”, MacGyver replied with a sigh. “I just wish I could call her”.

“Not a good idea”, Bozer said. He sat back from his work and a tower of oblong wooden blocks  on the table. “Come on”, he said, tapping Mac's shoulder, “Rock,Paper Scissors for who goes first”.

 

They were in the middle of the game when they heard the doorbell, startling them. They both answered the door to find Kaitlyn, in a grey hoodie soaked at the top of the hood and shoulders, jeans wet to her knees, holding a cat carrier with a complaining ginger and white Norwegian Forest cat. “We made it!” She said before MacGyver drew her into a fierce hug and kiss. When she got her breath back, she added, “the go bags are still in the car, and Angus hates this weather”

MacGyver took the cat carrier from her . “You're soaked already”, MacGyver said, “and freezing”.

“Heater's out in the car”, she said as explanation.

“Gimme your keys”, Bozer said, “I'll get your bags”.

“Thanks, Bozer”, Kaitlyn said, handing her keys to him. “They're all in the back seat”.

After he left, MacGyver brought the two into the living room, set down the cat carrier and opened it, then turned his attention back to the woman with strawberry blond hair that owned his heart.

At the moment, Kaitlyn was struggling out of the hoodie, and he helped her out of it. When it was off, she said, “I almost missed the exit for Canyon Boulevard, it was raining so hard. And  coming up these hills in this rain is not what I had in mind for a thrill ride”.

He hugged her close again. “I'm glad you made it”, he said quietly against her forehead. He placed a small kiss there, then added, “you're safe now”. They were quiet for a moment, then he asked, “why didn't you tell me the heater is out in your car?”

She leaned back to look at his face. “Because it went out right after I pulled out of my driveway”, she replied. “Angus learned some new colorful metaphors on the way here”.

MacGyver chuckled, and was about to say something, but Bozer had returned with the duffle bags and Kaitlyn's backpack. “Whoo!” He exclaimed. “It's really starting to come down out there. They've got to be closing roads soon”. He handed the car keys back to Kaitlyn. “You made it here just in time”.

“Looks that way”, Kaitlyn agreed, then gave MacGyver's waist a squeeze before she stepped away. She picked up the slightly larger duffle bag and asked, “would it be ok if I borrowed your shower to warm up a little, and get out of these wet clothes?”

“Of course”, MacGyver replied.” You can put your duffle in my room”.

A short time later, Kaitlyn returned to the living room,stopped short at the sight before her, and grinned. MacGyver and Bozer were sitting around the coffee table, where Angus sat, watching as  the cat carefully reached out one paw and batted a single block out of the tower. It wobbled slightly, but stayed upright.

“That's twice he's done that”, Bozer said, awestruck. “This cat can play Jenga!”

“Don't be fooled, Bozer”, Kaitlyn said, with a laugh, “he's just playing with you guys”. She pointed at the tower, just as the cat turned around and with one swipe of his plumed tail, wiped out the tower of wooden blocks. He sniffed at one, then hopped down from the table and sauntered over to the hearth, then leapt up to the spot where MacGyver had placed the crumpled blanket and settled in, curling his tail around himself, purring loudly. Amidst the laughter, she helped them pick up the blocks and put them back into their box.

As they worked, MacGyver took a closer look at what Kaitlyn was wearing, black leggings with thick dark blue socks, and an oversized black and blue checkered flannel shirt. He frowned slightly, puzzled. “Is that--?” He began to ask.

“One of your shirts?”She replied in a teasing tone. “Yes, yes it is. You left it behind last time you were at my place”.

“I think that's my cue to go start dinner”, Bozer said, straightening up. “Today's a good day for my famous Five Cheese mac and cheese”. 

“That sounds delicious”, Kaitlyn said. “What five cheeses do you use?”

Bozer grinned. “Cheddar, mozzarella, Monterey Jack, gouda and a little feta”, he replied, “plus my own blend of herbs and spices and things. You know what cheese is, right?”

Kaitlyn started to answer, but MacGyver stopped her. “He's not looking for the logical answer, Kait”, he said with a chuckle. “Tell her”.

“Cheese is the savory equivalent to chocolate”, Bozer said, his tone like that of a snobby food critic.

“I can't argue with that”, she said, giggling as she put the lid on the box of blocks.

Bozer laughed, then walked to the kitchen. Soon,they heard sounds of a cook preparing to do their thing.

“He'll be busy for an hour or so”, MacGyver said, still chuckling. He reached out towards Kaitlyn, who took his hand, then sat down and curled up close to him, with his arm now around her shoulders.

“We could get into a lot of trouble in an hour”, Kaitlyn said quietly, a teasing note in her voice.

“Ummm”, he agreed in kind, leaning in and nuzzling her face, “yes we could”. He kissed her then, and she put her arms around him, getting comfortable in his embrace.

“Hey Mac!” Bozer yelled from the kitchen. “Have you seen my whisk?”

“Uh oh”, MacGyver said, breaking the kiss reluctantly. He got up and called back, “Yeah, I have. Give me a minute”. He disappeared into his room for a moment, then came back with the whisk, its metal tines covered in a hardened substance.

Kaitlyn heard rather than saw Bozer's look and MacGyver's “What? It was the only thing I could use to get the mixture right”, a pause, then, “I'm sure it'll all wash off”. Then the sound of water running in a sink. She looked at the cat sitting on the hearth. “I think I'd better get in there and referee”, she said, “before those two get into a food fight. Or worse”.

When she got to the kitchen, Kaitlyn found MacGyver finishing scrubbing the whisk clean in the sink, and Bozer grating cheese onto a cutting board on a counter. “Anything I can do to help?”She asked.

“No, but thanks anyway”, Bozer answered, smiling. “I've got it all under control. Or, I  _ will _ have it under control when Mac gives me that whisk”. 

“Relax, Boze”, MacGyver said, shutting off the water and reaching for a dish towel. “It's clean now. And food safe”. He handed the utensil over to the other man, then turned to Kaitlyn. “And I have been a rude host. I haven't offered you anything to drink”. 

“I think with this storm going on, you're excused”, she replied. “This time”.

MacGyver opened the refrigerator and said, “We've got fruit juice, soda and beer. What would you like?”

“Beer's fine”, Kaitlyn said. “I don't intend on stepping outside of this house until this has passed”.

The next hour passed with the three in light-hearted conversation about nothing, trying to ignore the sounds of the storm intensifying around them. 

Kaitlyn tried to feed some of the macaroni and cheese to Angus, but he refused after one sniff of a forkful.They watched as the cat shook himself, then jumped down from the counter, walked into the living room, plume of a tail waving like a flag, then up onto the blanket pile on the hearth and settle himself, purring loud enough to be heard over the storm. “He’s not that big of a fan of feta cheese, I guess”, she explained.

 

“That was delicious”, Kaitlyn said much later, rising from her seat with her bowl in her hand, “I’m going to go clean your dishes”. At the men’s protest, she added, “nope, you did the cooking, I’ll do the cleaning”.

As it turned out, the three of them did the cleaning, turning the chore into a game, only pausing when the radio announced the street closings in the area, including the street MacGyver’s house was on. “Hope nobody had anywhere they needed to be”, Bozer said, “because you’ll need a boat to get there now”. He and Kaitlyn turned to face MacGyver, both saying “No!”At the same time.

MacGyver laughed. “I’m not planning on going anywhere”, he said, then his expression softened. “I’ve got everything I need right here”.

“Good”, Bozer said, drying off his hands. “What time is it? I promised Leanna I’d Skype her before she went to bed”.

“It’s just after seven here”,MacGyver replied, “so it’s after eight in Denver”.

“Thanks”, Bozer said as he walked towards his room. “Good night and I’ll see you in the morning”.

At that moment, there was a gust of wind, and the lights flickered. Everyone froze in place for a moment, then MacGyver said, “relax. I fixed the generator, remember? Our power won’t go out”.

Bozer nodded with a small chuckle, then disappeared down the hallway. After he had left, MacGyver checked the fire in the fireplace, gave Angus a friendly pat on the head, then sat on the couch next to Kaitlyn, putting his arm around her shoulders and drawing her close.

“I’m glad we’re here instead of a shelter tonight”, she said quietly, laying her head on his shoulder and putting an arm across his chest. “I don’t think either Angus or I could sleep with this wind howling”.

“I’m glad you’re here”, MacGyver replied in kind, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He felt her tense when the lights flickered again and hugged her. “The generator will kick in if we lose power”, he said. 

“Good thing”, Kaitlyn said, “because if those lights flicker again, I’m going for the salt”.

MacGyver chuckled.

They were quiet after that, listening to the sounds of the storm outside, the crackling of the fire and the cat’s deep purring.

Suddenly, there was a large gust of wind and the sound of large branches cracking, then the house plunged into complete darkness. “What the--?!” Bozer yelped from his room.

“Give it a minute!” MacGyver called back.

A minute passed, but the house stayed in darkness. Bozer emerged from his room, holding his cell phone as a flashlight. “I’m pretty sure a minute’s up, Mac”, he said dryly.

“Yeah, Boze, I know”, MacGyver said, getting up. He disappeared in the darkness for a moment, then reappeared with a flashlight. “I’ll be right back”, he told them, then left.

“Be careful!”Kaitlyn called after him, “we don’t need you coldcocked by a tree out there”.

“I’ll be fine!”MacGyver called from the darkness.

A short time later, the lights came back on, and electronics resumed their various humming, followed shortly by MacGyver returning, soaked, with his blond hair tangled and plastered to his head, but smiling. “There wasn’t any gas for the generator”, he explained, “so I had to siphon some from my Jeep’s tank to fill it. We should be fine until morning”.

“Thank you”, Kaitlyn said, handing him a towel, then reaching up and kissing his cheek. She sniffed. “You smell like a lawnmower”, she teased.

MacGyver laughed as he wiped the rain off his face with the towel. “I’ll go shower”, he said. “That should take care of it”. He flipped the towel onto his shoulder, still grinning, then went to his room.

When he returned, the fire had been built up, and Kaitlyn had returned to the couch, her cat now curled up on her lap, and Bozer sat in a nearby chair, deep in some sort of discussion.

“What do you mean, he’s never seen  _ The Flash _ ?”Kaitlyn asked.

“It’s true!”Bozer replied.

“Oh, I know what we’re binging on Netflix, then”, Kaitlyn said, grinning.

“Ok with me”, MacGyver said, petting the cat as he sat beside her, “but can it wait until morning?”

Kaitlyn put an arm around MacGyver’s shoulders and lightly ruffled his hair. “Not a problem”.

That launched the trio into a discussion on the current state of pop culture in general, until Kaitlyn and Bozer realized that Mac had fallen asleep, curled up with his head on Kaitlyn’s shoulder, softly snoring as she stroked his hair.

“He always seems to sleep better when you’re here”, Bozer said quietly. “Ever since he found you again, he’s been more…”He hesitated, trying to find the right words. “Relaxed. Like he’s found someone he can be himself with”. He looked at Kaitlyn. “I’m glad you’re back in his life. He needs you”.

“I’m glad to be back in his life”, she said softly, then looked back down at the peacefully sleeping man and cat. “I need him, too”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to Comment and Kudo on your way out.


End file.
